oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Badwolf T. Bigby
, (former), (former) | residence = | alias = The Red Death (朱死, Aka Shi) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 30 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = December 30th | doriki = | height = 6'1" ft. (185cm) | weight = 220lbs (99kg) }} Reinhardt Langrisser, may his name forever be cursed for this traitor to the and carved his betrayal through a mountain a corpses. He was once a respected officer of the Marines, a proud Captain who administered justice towards any who defied the World Government. He personally led his flagship Light Bringer in countless Pirate raids, destroyed their strongholds and became a feared name across the Grand Line. But that wasn't enough to satisfy him. Drowning in blood he turned his sword which had once been a pillar of justice into an instrument of unspeakable evil. He orchestrated a pirate raid on a World Government port, intercepted the distress signal and sent his murderous band of traitors to aid in the slaughter. Yet that was not the worst of his crimes, no what he did has earned him the ire of the Nobles themselves. He personally handed heirs and members of several Noble families, people he was to sworn to protect and serve unto his death and beyond over to the Pirates. Those that weren't killed outright were taken prisoner aboard the pirate ships. With his amassed fleet he ordered a continuous bombardment of the port city setting it ablaze in raging fire reducing it to ash amidst the thousand screams of its former inhabitants. All the while he had issued orders to call for reinforcements, Marines who emboldened by the carnage set upon the fleeing pirate vessels, turning on the very mercenaries he hired to carry out his mad plot, as he deceived them into believing that he had "rescued" the Nobles but suffered damage to his own ship in the process. The Marines quickly laid waste to the pirate scum who were unprepared for the betrayal and were unceremoniously slaughtered. Their ships and their crew obliterated in by the ferocious assault of the naval vessels. But to their horror, and his eternal amusement they discovered that they had been deceived into slaughtering countless innocents along with the remaining Noble Families who were taken captive. The pitched laughter of Reinhardt echoed over the communications between the fleet as he happily regaled his treachery, and thus this became what is now known as the Great Betrayal. All that remains of his legacy is scorched earth and boiling seas amidst frenzied screams and dying breaths forever marking him an avowed enemy of the World Government. Appearance Wreathed in a crimson cloak of war, his very presence looms like a guillotine poised just above one's head. While the stench of blood and death stain his once pristine white armor that signified both his rank and competency as a Captain of the Marines. Now it is a bitter reminder of all that he once stood for. Reinhardt is no giant, but it feels as though he stands taller than most for his will is palpable, a suffocating aura promising glorious battle and death to any who stand in his way. Personality What is madness? If one were to give in fully to the either the mind or the heart, driven in totality by one, would that not be considered madness? To live a life by logic alone; cold, calculating, and uncompromising you would deduce causality to mere formula? Yet a life of passion, where every errant thought is driven by an ocean of surging emotions clamoring for dominance, unpredictable and wild? But what if one could logically deduce passion into formula and in turn transform the oceans of emotion into the cold, dark arithmetic of the stars? For this is the mind of Reinhardt Langrisser, a man who turned a principle into a power and law. Background Born in the , he lived in a time of war. The World Government's repeated attempts to crush the has led to if nothing else a stalemate on both sides. Born from a gutless, blithering whore who died as miserably as she lived, and a nameless father whose only role was the genetic material he left in the wake of another drunken night of passion, Reinhardt grew up surrounded by hardship. But the struggles he endured did not kill the boy, it sharpened him, made him keen of mind, and drove him to survive where others had fallen. And the World Government has need of such determined individuals, especially . Like many children he was recruited at a young age, and trained in the but unlike those who succumbed to the programming, Reinhardt was somehow able to overcome it. Or perhaps the doctrine of was twisted into the philosophy he lives by today? Reinhardt was an unusual agent, preferring to use fear as his weapon of choice to obtain the intelligence Cipher Pol needed on any given mission. Despite this single-mindedness it was his flexibility in wielding terror that allowed him to succeed on so many missions. His prowess as an assassin however was considered among the strongest in all of Cipher Pol. However as conflict surged onward against the Revolutionary Army and piracy remained dominant across the Grand Line, Reinhardt's loyalties began to shift. And this began with the doctrine of Absolute Justice, which became, "justice through victory" and eventually, "victory '''is' justice''". The repeated failures of the Marines to vanquish these supposed evils provoked Reinhardt to enact a change. He convinced leaders in Cipher Pol that the reason for their continued war against the Pirates and Revolutionary Army was due to a failure of leadership, that sympathy had taken root, perhaps even betrayal. To that end he infiltrated the ranks of the Marines and quickly rose to Captaincy within a few years time. It was at this time that he gained his moniker of The Red Death (朱死, Aka Shi) as the passage of his flagship, stained crimson by the slaughter of pirates and anyone who crossed his path became an omen of calamity. It was this point that Reinhardt became convinced that a cancer had taken root in the Marines, the complacency of its soldiers and the hypocrisy of the World Government. The Nobles of the world were the disease, their continued existence was an affront to Absolute Justice, they barred the path to victory and by extension truth itself. They were a weakness, one whose mantle of power shackled the Marines from carrying out their sacred duty. The more he learned about their role in current world affairs the more he unearthed about the secrets that kept this world in check. Secrets best left buried. The missing history nearly a millenia ago, the mystery of the poneglyphs and the formation of the World Government. All of these conspiracies painted an image in his mind, a shape that had yet to take form. His mind raced with the possibilities that this is what the Revolutionary Army was truly after, a truth that would overthrow all that they knew. But then what was justice? What was truth? The protection and preservation of this stagnating, solipsistic society? All at once his mind came to a grinding halt. For centuries the World Government and Pirates have waged and endless war against the other and yet victory remains unclear. This was an abomination in his mind. So began the formation of his ultimate plan, a chain of events that would forever change his life and perhaps the world itself. He first set about stealing one of the 's kept under guard by the Marines. To cover the theft he convinced a band of pirates to launch an attack at the base, and in the confusion stole the tablet. He then made for sea across the Grand Line and eventually found what he was looking for. A mighty . He battled the behemoth for three days and three nights and after a grueling, near fatal encounter he subdued the beast. His hunch was correct when he showed the Sea King the tablet as it then ferried him to an unknown location. Upon his return he then set about the next phase of his plan. Once again he secretly called upon the services of Pirates, but this time he dangled a bait so enticing it was almost too good to be true. A chance to lay waste to Noble families and steal their riches and plunder their worldly possessions. He paid off dock workers, used his authority as Captain and even his connections as a former CP agent to stage this assault. But not before going before his former leaders and enacting an official investigation and infiltration of the Revolutionary Army. With all of the pieces in play he enacted his plan. The pirates in the dead of night with the weapons and seastone plating coating their hulls made passage to the city by the port where the Nobles lived and began their attack. The Nobles called for aid, but Reinhardts agents had already swapped out their communications so it was he who answered the call. It was a simple matter of arriving like the big damn hero to vanquish the evil Pirates. He will never forget the rush as he saw their smug arrogance become unbridled terror as he slaughtered the Nobles he had supposedly come to rescue. Save for a handful. Having left port, he then had the captured Nobles demand a on the city, claiming that Pirates had overrun it, and the Marines with them had evacuated the remaining Nobles, and that the island was to be obliterated. It was not long when the fleet arrived and the bombardment began. But at the end the truth of this incident would finally come to light. Reinhardt had sabotaged them at all turns, and in one swift move, had eradicated a number of Noble families all at the hands of the duped Marines. He proudly announced his treachery over all open channels, and the destruction recorded for all to see. It was a blow that nearly tore the partnership between the World Nobles and the Marines apart, but their united hatred of Reinhardt kept the peace. This is what would be later known as, The Great Betrayal. Powers & Abilities Rokushiki If war is a craft then Reinhardt is an artisan of great mastery. As an agent of the Cipher Pol, he was reared as a child in the superhuman arts of the Rokushiki. With the data collected by the previous 'Strongest Generation' Cipher Pol refined their practices allowing them to create even more powerful agents than before. Reinhardt is the progeny of this work. Due to the events of the previous years the secrets of the Rokushiki were unveiled and now many Marines and even Pirates wield the skills honed by Cipher Pol for their own gain. But they realized this was to their advantage because while others may have simply copied the techniques through observation Cipher Pol had rigorously defined them in their totality. They alone held in their hands the very essence of the technique which they then distilled into their agents like Reinhardt. One change of noteworthy was the inclusion of the technique . With the ability to manipulate one's body and even their internal processes to the extent as to manipulate weight and digestion, Cipher Pol deemed this ability invaluable in training new agents. With greater utility towards espionage and information gathering it was immediately included in their efforts towards creating more powerful agents. *'Tekkai: Kongōtaihō' (鉄塊:金剛, lit. "Iron Mass; Tempered Diamond Body"): *'Kami-e: Shisui' (紙絵:止水, lit. "Paper Drawing: Still Water"): *'Soru Rukoku' (剃鏤刻, lit. "Shave and Carve"): *'Shigan: Rindō' (指銃:輪胴, lit. "Finger Gun: Chamber"): *'Rankyaku: Namikazegatatsu' (嵐脚:波風が立つ, lit. "Storm Leg: Wind and Waves that Shake and Tremble"): *'Geppō: Wangetsu' (月歩:彎月, lit. "Moon Walk: Crescent"): Haki Haoshoku Haki Haki is a word derived from the ancients that we loosely translate as "Ambition", and this is the foundation of all power in the world. Haki is the ability to shape your will, that ambition into a weapon and carve your own destiny. This sovereignty looks down in contempt towards the strange abilities given by the Devil Fruits, for they are subordinate to its ineffable power. But among those who awaken Haki, are the destined few known simply as, "Kings"; for they possess a far greater will known as Conquerors Haki. It is living proof of their divine right to rule, for their will is palpable; a living force exuding from their persona that overshadows and superimposes itself on reality. Be they person or the physical forces of nature itself, they all bow in submission before this power. But ambition requires a pinnacle, an axiom cemented into the very essence of the wielder for its true power to be unleashed. Reinhardt awoke his potential upon this revelation, "If Victory is Truth, then War is Argument, and a Sword is ... Logic." Each is a law unto itself defined through conflict, slaughter and war. Thus they become more real, and the strength of his will grows. Therefore his existence which is upheld by this logic begins to define itself. His will defeats law. This allows his Haki to become a physical presence. Concept can be rendered unto reality simply by shaping it into form. To assert your dominion and claim all that you see as your own kingdom, is the right of any king. It is also the first ability displayed by those who wield Conquerors Haki. Ripples that turn into tidal waves, the sheer all encompassing force of their will becomes a psychic shockwave causing lesser minds to submit to the oblivion of unconsciousness. Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Weapons Koku (剋, "Victory"): The sword was nameless for many years. It was a blade of no particular worth, no legendary history to uphold it, forged simply as a standard issued blade. This weather beaten weapon is worn from extensive use, rusted in some parts and dull in others. To any swordsman this sword is a disgrace, unworthy of being wielded by any hand save for the lowest degenerates. Yet, there is something unsettling about the blade, a hunger that clings to it like the blood stains on its surface. The sword bears an unnaturally suffocating aura. Almost as if one can feel the weight of every life taken by its chipped edge. When brandished by Reinhardt, the quality of the blade becomes irrelevant. That is because the sword is a conduit for his power, a symbol for how he breaks and reshapes the world around him. It is as if the sword itself sinks into an abyss of darkness, lighting twisting and distorting around its edges as his will is made manifest. But even without his will, and despite its worn architecture the blade is powerful because it has tasted life and delivered death. In each brutal exchange, the sword was witness. Every kill, every clash, every triumph is remembered, for they are etched across its chipped and beaten surface along its jagged edge. Perhaps it is because Reinhardt's will is palpable, a living extension of himself that subsumed the blade in every battle. Just as he grew powerful so too did his sword with strength, and durability comparable to the infamous 12 Saijo O Wazamono. *'Kin' (筋, "Truth"): A phenomena born out of Reinhardts overriding doctrine and philosophy, this principle is what has allowed Koku to become such a fearsome and deadly blade. The logic of killing presupposes that whosoever is the victor is superior and has the right to exist. For that is the law laid down at the creation of all life. For every death administered by this blade, it grows every so subtlety stronger and more powerful than before. Its power and Reinhardts are synonymous and synchronous. Trivia Category:Male Category:Former World Goverment Category:Former Marines Category:CP-0 Category:Pirate Category:Haki Users